DE 100 02 685 A1 and EP 1 578 651 B1 disclose systems by which faulty installation of sensors in a vehicle can be detected. Applicant's DE 100 02 685 A1 is based, for example, on the idea that a yaw angle speed sensor is installed rotated through 180° with respect to the desired angular position, that is, for example, inverted. Incorrect installation of this kind leads to implausible values of the yaw angle speed signal, which is output, and can therefore be detected.
EP 1 578 651 B1 is also based on the idea that sensors are incorrectly installed despite mechanical coding, and is therefore aimed at checking the installation position of a sensor during operation.